Tornado outbreak of December 28, 2019-January 2, 2020
the Tornado outbreak of December 28, 2019-January 2, 2020, also known as the December Super Outbreak '''or as the '''Great New Years Tornado Outbreak was the second largest tornado outbreak ever documented in the month of December, just narrowly behind a violent outbreak earlier that month. In a 6-day period, there was a total of 31 tornado watches, 10 of which were PDS, 9 severe thunderstorm watches, 2 of which were PDS, 232 tornado warnings, 101 of which were confirmed and 83 of which were PDS, 177 severe thunderstorm warnings, 99 flash flood warnings, and 10 tornado emergencies. The outbreak produced the strongest tornado ever recorded in the month of December officially, the 2019 Harrison, Arkansas tornado on New Years Eve, which peaked as a low-end EF5. However, this record is disputed with the 2019 Chesterfield-Yorktown, Indiana EF4 tornado which had winds as high as 245 mph. Confirmed tornadoes See article here: List of tornadoes in the Tornado outbreak of December 28, 2019-January 2, 2020 Meteorological history December 28 event On December 28, 2019, the SPC issued a slight risk of severe thunderstorms and highlighted a 5% chance of tornadoes. CAPE values struggled to reach 500 J/kg across most of the region. Some thunderstorms initiated across the region around 1700, and at 1727, Tornado Watch #795 was issued for central Texas and parts of Louisiana. It would become the first of 40 watches issued in the next 6 days. At 1804, the first tornado warning of the outbreak was issued for central Milam County, Texas. A large majority of the EF0 rated tornadoes was seen on the 28th, with the large majority of the tornadoes being short lived EF0 or EF1 tornadoes. The Slight Risk was discontinued at 01z and the final tornado of the day lifted at 0238z. December 29 event On December 29, 2019, the SPC highlighted a enhanced risk of severe thunderstorms with a 10% + significant chance of tornadoes. CAPE values exceeded 1,500 J/kg across large parts of region, and high dew points also existed. Violent supercells erupted across the region around 15z, and at 16z, Tornado Watch #800 was issued for large parts of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Mississippi. By 19z, 9 tornado reports had been received across the risk area, and in total 30 tornadoes touched down on the 29th with 33 tornado reports received. The Enhanced Risk was discontinued at 01z. December 30 event On December 30, 2019, the SPC issued a high risk of severe thunderstorms with a 30% + significant chance of tornadoes. CAPE values reached as high as 4,000 J/kg across large parts of Georgia and Florida, and temperatures hovering around 75°F with dew points around 70°F made the environment a "powder keg ready to blow" in the days prior. The system that would finally "blow the powder keg" arrived on December 30, just a day before New Years Eve. Extremely violent supercells blew up across the region over that afternoon, and a tornado emergency was issued for Orlando at 2014. A mid afternoon derecho would cause widespread power outages across the region, a wedge tornado was spotted just north of Albany, Georgia at 2046. By 0100, over 100 tornado reports had been received, however 41 tornadoes would be confirmed. This day holds the record for latest high risk issued on record, breaking the previous record set by the December 23, 2002 high risk. December 31 event On December 31, 2019, the SPC highlighted a moderate risk of severe thunderstorms, with a 10% + hatched risk of tornadoes. The event would ultimately unfold mainly southwest of the moderate risk area, in the enhanced and slight risk areas. The NWS issued PDS Tornado Watch #822 at 1944 for large parts of Arkansas, Missouri and Illinois. The strongest tornado of the outbreak would touch down around 2020, near Compton, Arkansas. This tornado would go on to move through southeastern Harrison, Arkansas as a low-end EF5. By 2100, a violent tornado outbreak was obviously occurring mainly southwest of the moderate risk area. By 00z, 46 tornado reports had been received, and 19 tornadoes had touched down. The cells would converge into a squall line over central Illinois and produce another 5 tornadoes, all of them EF3's in Indiana overnight. January 1 event On January 1, 2020, the SPC highlighted a moderate risk of severe thunderstorms, with a 10% + hatched risk of tornadoes. THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS! Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes